Resident Evil: Kiss in the Dark
by Pancoon
Summary: S.T.A.R.S. Unit is attending a grand opening gala for Raccoon City's new Museum.  Jill is there and so is a certain shade wearing Captain...Full Summary Inside! JillxWesker PREMANSION INCIDENT
1. Chapter 1: Epiphany of Feeling

**DISCLAIMER**: You are reading Fanfiction, I am not profiting in any way, I don't own _Resident Evil_, Capcom does.

**Summary**: S.T.A.R.S Unit is called to the Grand Opening Gala night of Raccoon City's new Museum of Natural History and many important city members and Umbrella Corp. people are attending, half of S.T.A.R.S is going to attend as guests to boost the unit's public image and garner support from upstanding Raccoon City citizens. Jill Valentine is part of the group attending as a guest who currently crushes on a certain cold and shade wearing captain who is also a guest…PRE-MANSION INCIDENT ROMANCE and Rated Teen for some light swearing…

**Authors Note**: This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please be lenient with me...

I added Rebecca to the story even though I think she joined in 1998 but the person she replaces that was in the photograph of the S.T.A.R.S members was never named…so in the story she goes…plus she needed to be there for the plot too…

This isn't as detailed as I wanted it but it's good enough for now. If it doesn't suck too much maybe I'll expand it with enough support…

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**October 24****th**** 1997 9:48PM**

**Grand Opening Gala of the Museum of Natural History of Raccoon City**

The pristine white walls of the large room that was chosen to be the main area for the gala was glowing in the perfect lighting of the hall. Decorating those walls were different wall hangings advertising the city, various exhibitions, and the main financial source, the Umbrella Corporation. Intent for this museum was rather clear. It would enrich the minds of the young and old in Raccoon City and generate more funding from different places and people nation and possibly worldwide because of the lure it was to researchers, archaeologists, and professors for the sheer possibility to do studies using the state of the art facilities that were at the Museum's disposal. There were primordial fossils and stuffed animals and other relics that were significant to mankind and other ancient things that had to do more with the area of Raccoon City and some things on the history of the city itself.

The architecture of the museum itself was in a Neo-Greek style that was simplistic, but captivating to the eye. Tables laden with exotic appetizers and glasses of champagne complete with servers. There was even a bar with two obviously well trained mixologists (the fancy word for bartenders…). Nothing was cheap or rushed for this event. Many months of planning were given in order to have an opulent four hours in honor of the official opening of the museum and to cater to the important guests for future and constant support. Various people filled the ballroom like hall making it resemble a colorful mosaic with their attire and personalities. From the company men and city councilmen to the socialites and the scientific community, they all mingled with each other enjoying the night of political games for power and riches.

There was another sort in the room as well. Not belonging to part of the upper class or the political game (willingly). They were the Special Tactics And Rescue Service or S.T.A.R.S Unit. Consisting of two teams, Alpha and Bravo, they were the elite in the Raccoon Police Department. Unfortunately that meant they were also under the thumb of Chief Brian Irons and to an extent Mayor Warren as well. Half of the two teams would be part of the security detail of the event while the other half was to attend as guests and to be the public face for the unit. That half was doomed on Irons order to collect the favor of the assorted attending deep pocketed citizens. One of them was not particularly happy with this in the slightest.

"I hope you are all enjoying yourselves tonight in celebrating this prodigious night with myself and those who helped make this Museum possible for the improvement in interest for the education of our Raccoon City citizens!" Mayor Warren boomed over a microphone somewhere within the mass of finery.

Jill Valentine hurriedly waded her way through many of the annoying and over cologned or perfumed snobs in the crowd trying to find someone sane and wasn't a politician. Over the last two hours she had to put up with the leering glances sent her way, drunken men and women rambling off to her to gossip or attempt to impress her, and the infuriating way she kept seeing her Captain's omnipresent shades in her general direction. Like that man had to keep showing his dislike for her not so compliant behavior with the veiled wishes of the Chief In-Ass-Irons. Gathering good public opinion was one thing, but having to don a new emerald green cocktail dress with new black stilettos and parading herself like meat or a trophy was another goddamned thing. Captain Albert Wesker, that hypocrite wasn't even trying himself; instead he chose to wander the hall as to not get cornered by his new female fans. '_Huh, I guess he actually is getting public support and what not for S.T.A.R.S and R.P.D. however indirect…HA! At least you're suffering in a way too, maybe I should give one of those clown make-up wearing hyenas some info on him…like his contact info.'_

Thinking of the others in S.T.A.R.S. caught in this farce and the others luckily on security, Jill mentally pouted. '_From both Bravo and Alpha those attending are myself, Chris, Rebecca, Enrico, Kenneth, and Captain Wesker. The others are part of security. Brad should have been the one here not me, He'd probably chicken out and run somewhere if something happened…' _

Jill realized that it wasn't nice to mentally pick on Brad just because she was angry with her Captain and the event of the night she was volunteered to participate in. All of them were chosen by Irons for a reason. Rebecca Chambers, young and gifted, to show off the promising youth and the R.P.D.'s will to show that new ideas and perspectives are welcome. Chris Redfield had been picked for his boyish charm, hard working tendencies, and go getter attitude. Jill couldn't quite figure out what Irons-In-Ass saw in Kenneth but it must have been something to be played by Irons to the attendees. She suspected the reason that she was selected was that she was the epitome of a strong female officer and probably to get rich old men staring at her fitness level in this damn dress, _'It's not my fault I don't want to end up unfit since I AM A HARD WORKING MEMBER OF THE POLICE FORCEAND I ACTUALLY HAVE TO WORK FOR A LIVING YOU LEERING OLD FARTS!'_ Though, if she said that out loud right there she may not have a job anymore. The two Captains were self explanatory to Jill. Even though one in particular stood out more to her, that shade wearing douche…_'Maybe I won't give the hyenas his info, God knows I do not want to see them making a Department visit just to try to gain his attention since he barely pays attention to me…' _Not that she really wanted his attention, Jill reasoned with herself, she didn't have a crush on Captain Wesker as Barry and the others often joked. It was just a grudging respect for the man as he was professional and skilled.

Many times that respect turned to fierce admiration, but she always caught herself before it turned into anything else because anything more would be too good for that high and mighty man. Why wear sunglasses even here? Maybe his eyes would make his fanclub swoon or more motivated to get to him. '_Peh, I never swooned no matter how beautiful they were…'_ Jill had one time seen Wesker's eyes when one of the boys stole his sunglasses during a predominantly slow shift. Chris had suspiciously not shown up for work for a few days after THAT event, but when he did he was shifty eyed for a while and jumped whenever Captain Wesker came in or said something.

While Jill started looking for Chris, she had spotted Rebecca a little while ago at the bar, of course she wasn't drinking…That chem genius seemed to be teaching the bartenders to make some new drinks. Her Captain drifted out of her mind a little while ago as she continued pushing through throngs of people. Jeez aren't these people too old to be out this late? Jill saw Chris who was chatting with Kenneth near the appetizers so she made a bee line for it. Halfway there Chief Irons-In-Ass and Mayor Warren took her aside and started talking to her. The Mayor wasn't that bad to Jill because she wasn't important enough to see him enough to decide on his character. Irons was always chafing to her patience though, possibly it was because he was annoying, talked too much, or was just plain creepy. Like now when his eyes were trying to eat Jill. Coughing, The Mayor looked at Irons and Irons remembered the world around him,

"Ah, Miss Valentine! l I hope you are enjoying your night!" he chippered out obviously trying not to lose himself in checking her out.

"Yes I am Sir, it really is a wonderful event and I love museums." Jill responded. God did she sound too much like a robot? Did her contempt for the asshat show? Judging by their actions she didn't or Irons-In-Ass was too busy looking at her rack to notice.

"Good! Good! Now I just wanted to introduce the Mayor here to one of his hardworking police officers", He is way too happy, did he notice how much support Captain Wesker is getting? '_Nah, he'd be too jealous and his face would look too much like a plum if he noticed…'_

Mayor Warren stepped closer with a sigh and said, "Brian, I'm sure I can introduce myself to this lovely lady without your help and I'm sure she can speak for herself."

Oh? Where did that energetic booming voice go from earlier? Did Irons-Up-Ass drain him of his energy? If that was the case Jill couldn't blame him.

"Oh excuse me I believe the excitement of the night and the thought of the blossoming future for our city just got to me for a moment. Alright! I shall entrust one of my best officers to you Mayor Warren! I'll be off over there with Mr. Svindlare and Mr. Zampara, we don't want Umbrella feeling forgotten!" with a huff and a surprising amount of speed the fat man was off to entertain some Umbrella Company men.

Turning back to Jill the Mayor relaxed a little bit and started a real conversation with her.

"Well now that the air is cleared a little I'll be glad to make your acquaintance properly. Of course I am Mayor Warren, now may I be honored with your undoubtedly beautiful name?" Resisting a giggle Jill realized that more people shared her opinion of Irons than she had originally thought, she was iffy on her Captain since he seemed at times to tolerate the man while at other times he seemd to want to shove Irons somewhere worse than the jail cells.

"Jill Valentine of S.T.A.R.S. Alpha Unit, It's nice to meet you Mayor Warren and thank you for your hand with this museum. I'm glad there's one closer for me to go to now when I have free time. It must have been stressful dealing with the process." Even if their occupations were different his was still just as stressful if not more so than hers.

" You are most welcome, it was stressful, but must be equally stressful for you and your unit to handle Chief Irons and his…enthusiasm… especially you my dear, No female deserves that gaze of his."

With a shiver Jill couldn't help but agree. But her experiences with the Chief Irons weren't as much as the two captains of S.T.A.R.S.

Thankfully...

"I believe most of the stress of dealing with his enthusiasm in different things goes to Captain Wesker since Chief Irons always has something to talk to him about." Jill's eyes started to wander subconsciously for her Captain.

"The illustrious and mysterious Captain Albert Wesker! Indeed he must have his hands full. I'm sure you're his favorite and most reliable. That Chris Redfield looks also to be a trusty officer but you seem more the match for your Captain in many different ways." The Mayor looked knowingly at Jill

'_Me? A Match? Reliable? Favorite? Of Captain Wesker?' _What was the Mayor getting at?

"Ms. Valentine you forget that I am a politician so reading people isn't all that difficult. And if it wasn't confirmed earlier I'd say your face and reaction confirm my suspicions now. You have a crush on your Captain don't you?" With a knowing look and laugh he led Jill to a different part of the room so it wouldn't be easy for Chief Irons to find them and so they could see a large part of the room.

"Mayor, I don't know what you mean. I respect my Captain, but I hold no romantic feelings for him." Right? It was always and strictly respect, even when faced with those entrancing ice and sapphire blue orbs that were the Captains eyes.

"But my dear Ms. Valentine! He may hold some for you. I mean ever since Chief Irons and I came over to you his gaze has been on us like a hungry hawk. Rather protective of him I think." Careful to not whip around too fast, the Mayor maneuvered Jill into a position where she could finally see aforementioned man. And as a consequence she saw that leaning against a wall and protected from most guests' view by a pillar, was her shade wearing Captain staring in their direction. Or at least that was what Jill guessed.

"He may just be looking over here by chance!" came Jill's squeaks of denial. She did not want to consider that she did have a crush. Subconsciously all the evidence was there and if it were a normal situation she would have accepted numerous amounts of evidence. However, this was not a normal situation. She did find him attractive in looks and behavior, for a snarky aloof cat. Yes a cat named Whisker in her head and when she was alone at home. His name was just asking for it!

"Highly unlikely since his gaze has been following us since earlier and as I led you away from Brian. I say you should try to get him to dance with you seeing that you two would look wonderful together."

Jill finally took this chance to actually see what Captain Wesker was wearing as she hadn't really looked during the night. Her mental dams of denial were close to breaking anyway especially with that manipulative Mayor poking around. Damn bored politicians...

Observing him while hiding with the Mayor, Jill's eyes widened a fraction of a bit as the Mayor's smile did too.

Fitted with a pitch black suit and a charcoal grey dress shirt and black tie, it was obvious why his fan club had not dropped their pursuit. Simple but the Captain owned that look. If she ever got close enough for a proper inspection there was sure to be other little things that put his elegance far above the other old meat balloons in the room that called themselves men.

With a subconscious quick lick of her lips Jill turned back to the grinning Mayor.

"Well what should I do now that I admit that I may have the smallest crush on him?" Jill said staring at the bar with all its tempting goodness

"Why, enjoy this night! Maybe save your poor Captain from those harpies- I mean well meaning female citizens." Jill contemplated this and wearily stared at Chris and Kenneth who noticed her burning stares.

"Alright sir I'll enjoy myself more. Thank you for the help with the revelation." Focusing in on the Mayor once more Jill noticed that he was bouncing on his feet and grinning. Was he trying to be a cupid or something? Or was the stress of politics rotting his brain? How was she supposed to act on her crush that he was obviously endorsing?

"Well off you go! I'm going to talk to the band to play a good song for you and see if I can avoid Brian for a bit longer, hopefully he doesn't use the micropho-"the Mayor was interrupted

"Has anyone seen Mayor Warren? I believe he may have gotten lost in this gala of ours!" Chief Irons called out using the microphone.

"Curses, he'll find me quicker now, off I go now, I hope you enjoy my advice and thank you for the reprieve and amusement!" with that the Mayor swiftly made his way through the crowd.

Confused and feeling mental dread Jill made her way to Kenneth and Chris unaware of the shaded gaze upon her. She also offhandly wondered if someone gave a drug to Chief Irons-In-Ass.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Authors Note**: Alright I was intending this to be a one shot but when I first wrote it the other day I saw that it had gotten too long and I decided to split it into parts to make it more manage able and so I can go over the story and tweak it.

I may post the next chapter in a few days or longer since my college semester is coming up. So don't worry my most likely few readers...

My first story I know there are some holes and things I need to fix but I hope I get told about it in the possible future reviews …I want to think it isn't too dismal

Thanks for reading…Reviews would be nice but I'm not going to hold the future chapter for them…

Ciao for now…

-Pancoon


	2. Chapter 2: Wicked Game

**DISCLAIMER**: You are reading fanfiction. I don't own _Resident Evil_, not do I make a profit. Those rights are Capcom's. I also don't own _Wicked Game_ by Chris Isaak

"The right to be a god..."is Wesker's *swoon*

**Summary**: S.T.A.R.S Unit is called to the Grand Opening Gala night of Raccoon City's new Museum of Natural History and many important city members and Umbrella Corp. people are attending, half of S.T.A.R.S is going to attend as guests to boost the unit's public image and garner support from upstanding Raccoon City citizens. Jill Valentine is part of the group attending as a guest who currently crushes on a certain cold and shade wearing captain who is also a guest…PRE-MANSION INCIDENT ROMANCE and Rated Teen for some light swearing…

**Author's Note: **I decided to re-write the ending to this story, but the schedule of release won't be changed too much. Since I split the original story into parts, I edited some bits to fit better into separate chapters.

A very big thank you to Nicosteg and DarkGothElegantGirl22 for the reviews as it made me so happy.

I'm also happy that I saw that I got 60 more visitors but I wish some of them had left a review *pout* but it's okay anyways…

And onwards we go!

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

"_Song"_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"What's up Jill? You now have time for us common man?" Chris joked. Kenneth however sensed the turmoil in Jill.

"Knock it off for a minute Chris; can't you see she's got something serious on her mind?" Kenneth chastised.

"What?Serious? Like Captain Wesker?" Chris smirked as Jill thrashed her eyes to him in confused panic.

"I may not be a genius Jill, but I can even see you have a little thing for the Captain. I saw you at your apartment one time trying to put sunglasses on your cat Whisker. Which has a nice name by the way."

Chris's smirk got bigger and made Jill think even more about a certain someone.

'_Chris saw that? I was just trying to get Whisker to look cool like the Captain even if he wasn't as handsome and- DAMMIT!' _Jill struggled not to pout because Chris would just poke fun at her again.

Kenneth was looking pensive and finally added his opinion while smiling at Jill's clear discomfort.

"Now that it's pointed out you did like to stare at Captain Wesker a lot Jill. I even remember you sometimes staying for overtime more than once."

Jill was mortified. She was so successful in deluding herself, but had it been that obvious to the others? Was it that obvious to HIM?

"Jill your face is an open book again…" Chris was waving his hand in front of her face.

"I don't think he's really noticed; I still think he's a self absorbed prick."

"Chris, you don't have to destroy Jill's hopes and dreams like that, I mean if I were a woman I'd crush on him too." Kenneth said not looking at the other two for a while.

"…"

"…"

"Oh, come on you know what I mean!" Kenneth huffed. Jill was glad to be talking about it, but the two men were not helping her in the slightest. She wished that as men they would have something substantial.

"Either way I don't know what I should do now!" Jill pouted as she couldn't resist the urge to anymore.

Chris and Kenneth looked at her as though they didn't see their normally fierce friend in this shy schoolgirl like woman in front of them.

"Are you Jill Valentine or not! Go ask him to dance! The Mayor has been dodging Chief Irons while looking over here from the band area! It's obvious he helped you realize your crush so don't let his efforts be a waste!" Chris barked

"Jill, you should try, the worst that can happen is he says no." Kenneth says as he shoos Jill in the direction of Captain Wesker, the proven icecube among S.T.A.R.S.

Jill stiffly but surely started to walk towards the area she last saw her captain in.

Back at the appetizer tables Chris and Kenneth watched her go.

"Do you think we let her hopes get to high? I mean, he is Albert Wesker, the chilliest personality in Raccoon City…" Kenneth said to Chris while grabbing a glass of Champagne.

"Nah, she'll be fine because Jill gets what Jill wants even if she hasn't noticed. Plus if he does say no or make her cry, I swear I'll steal his sunglasses again and give them to her." Chris responded while still tracking Jill's progress.

"Really Chris? I seem to remember you were mute after Wesker got wind that you were the one to steal them in the first place and the plotter of that scheme… You sure he won't do what he did to you before?" Kenneth was waiting for a response back from Chris, but at receiving none he turned around and saw Chris had hid under the table with his feel poking out.

"I guess not, but I don't blame you if you're still acting like that."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**October 24****th**** 10:32pm**

Jill considered herself a brave woman. She was an outstanding officer whose seen lots of things. So why was asking her Captain to a dance so damned difficult and suffocating? To think that the Mayor was bored enough to orchestrate this as well. Did he plan it and goad Chief Irons-In-Ass into meeting her?

'_And he got the band to play this song…'_ it was a good song, just not one for now. Especially with how she was feeling.

"…_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do…"_

She could see him now still leaning there against the wall partially hidden by a pillar. Jill could tell he was looking at her but she couldn't pinpoint his emotion.

"_No I don't want to fall in love…with you"_

At her approach the stoic man pushed off the wall and put his Counter Strike drink down, at this Jill plucked up a little bit more courage and offhand wondered if Rebecca taught the bartenders how to make that and what else did her Captain like?

Finally reaching decent speaking distance she looked into those sunglasses. Those endless blue orbs already in her mind.

"A-are you enjoying your evening Captain?" Damn it she stuttered, please she didn't sound too stupid.

"Being relatively left unbothered was enjoyable; hopefully your journey over to me doesn't bring those banshees' attention here." He sounded like he was blaming Jill at the same time not. What an irritating man!

"_What a wicked game you played to make me feel this way_

_What a wicked thing to do to let me dream of you…"_

"I saw that earlier sir, I'm actually glad they didn't get their hyena paws on you…" Which was true after Jill took a moment of deliberation. No one deserves that, it would be best if they all found something to enjoy tonight.

"Very astute Jill, as I expected of you, I also noticed you were in the company of Chief Irons and the Mayor. Did you have any enlightening conversation?" Wesker smoothly inquired

Jill twitched at the small compliment but bristled at the question.

" I did but Chief Irons was busy entertaining some Umbrella Corp. men and left the Mayor and I to have a small but truthfully enlightening talk. _'About you and my crush on you'_"

The Captain seemed to stiffen slightly at the mention of who Chief Irons went to entertain. Jill saw this and was curious about how his night went.

"Did you talk to some Umbrella Men too sir?" She nearly winced at his glare behind those glasses.

"I did, but that's not why you are here is it? What did you come over here for?" He sounded a little angry but at what she couldn't guess.

"_What a wicked thing to say that you never felt this way"_

"Well sir, I, uh, Iwantedtoaskyoutoadance!" oh god did that sound like a squeaky toy? Jill started to focus on his forehead because staring at those sunglasses started to get a little unnerving.

" Repeat that I couldn't understand your lapse of stupidity, I expected that of Chris, has he been rubbing off on you?" the way he said it sounded cold but not mean, the confusion had begun to wear Jill down but managed to normally get out the words,

"I just wanted to ask you to dance sir, since it looked like you could use a little bit of fun and some company…"

"_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you…"_

"Where did you get that idea from Jill? That I would enjoy your company and would dance with you?" Yes he started to get real mean. Jill started to feel her eyes sting. '_Why is he being a jerk? I just asked him to a damn dance, its not like I want to jump his body like those hyenas…yet. I would at least be normal about it.' _Tilting her head down she just waited for more putdowns from the man that she couldn't help but feel attracted to. Was it a crush or maybe was she in love? Jill didn't think that if it was just a crush that she would be able to stay like this.

"_I'd never dreamed that I'd love someone like you…"_

"I just thought I'd ask..." she still didn't look up.

"You thought wrong and acted on insufficient evidence I'm surprised at your Chris like stupidity." He was still using that same cold voice saying that to her. But a spark of anger emerged and Jill looked up once more,

"Why do you keep saying those things? Chris isn't that stupid and I'm not either! If we both happen to act like normal human beings by showing that we care for others, how is that so bad? Stupid you say? At least it's better than being a smart but alone and isolated jerk!" staring at his impassive face, Jill did think that he was smart until he responded to her mini rant,

"Since you're defending Chris, one has to think that he put you up to this. He and Kenneth when you were over with them" _'True they did put me up to this, but only in asking you to dance you self centered bastard! And how long were you watching?'_

"_It's strange what desire will make foolish people do…"_

"They didn't put me up to anything; I truly just wanted to ask you to dance but I guess you're too stupid to listen you arrogant ass, SIR!" Jill hissed. Why did she have feelings for him? Why not someone like Forest or Chris, or even Brad? Her words to the eerily silent captain reached her mind. '_Oh crap…' _Glancing a look in his direction, she saw the damage.

"I suppose it is my mistake, no it isn't Chris's stupidity nor Kenneth's, it's all your own Miss Valentine, does it make you proud knowing your idiocy eclipses theirs? Did you go up to them and ask for ideas how to get on my nerves or did the Chief give you an idea to try and make me look like a fool?" His features were carved ice and his voice hurt just as much as it was cold.

"_I don't want to fall in love( This girl is only going to break your heart)…"_

A resounding slap that was drowned out by the sounds of the party occurred. Jill couldn't believe that she slapped her Captain but she couldn't hold back or stop herself in time. A split second later the sunglasses clattered to the floor and she held his angry arctic sapphire gaze with her own eyes with their own fire. As the tense moment passed she turned and fled from him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chris and Kenneth had seen the slap and moved in her direction. Jill also saw her Captain pick up his sunglasses. She just needed a place to hide and think.

"_No body loves no one…"_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

'_What have I done? I WORK WITH HIM!' After running away and into the less crowded surrounding areas of the museum, Jill_ had found a dark room that looked to be an office or storage room of some sort. The only light was streaming in from under the door cracks. It was in the safety of that darkroom that Jill started sniffling. Then the crying came and she didn't stop the tears.

At another time she would call crying while standing alone in a darkroom rather silly looking. Chris and Kenneth hadn't found her and she didn't think she'd really be up to seeing them.

She felt stupid, plain lack of commonsense; she should have figured that the way she was acting would be a little weird. '_I wish I wasn't so damn awkward around men that I like.'_ Of course he would think something was up considering her friendship with Chris who seemed to love pranking their captain and she had been seen by him talking to Irons and anyone would think something was up if any female did not find a reason to flee subtly. Thinking on her actions she could handle most of what she said to him, but really hadn't meant to slap him! '_At least no one in the hall had noticed that'. _In between snuffles she wondered if he'd ever forgive her. Her career suicide/homicide was effective as possible. She decided that they'd be lucky to find her body.

Jill started to cry harder and tremble more. "Just when I realize I have more than professional feelings for him and want to work with him more closely, I go and screw it up and it's my entire damn fault for being too dumb to notice a misunderstanding! No I go and make it worse!" She slid down some wall in part of the room and sniffled pitifully for a while and didn't notice the door open and shut quickly.

A dark silhouette appeared in front of her and she saw through his height and build in the dim darkness that she could correctly call him as Chris.

"Let me flounder around in my tears before I drown in regards to my self-destructive behavior," she said morbidly to herself and Chris.

Over time spent with Jill and other instances where she was a sobbing mess, Chris had learned it was best to let her ramble on about things when she was in such a sorry state and just to be there for her.

While staying silent he just squatted down in front of her and offered her his handkerchief. Jill thought for a moment and thought that Captain Wesker probably had an immaculate and faultless one and started crying again.

"Do you think he hates me now? No he's probably always hated me, why did I even think that he could like me a fraction of what I feel for him," dabbing her eyes a bit she continued, " I mean he probably despises me even more, especially with my 'stupidity' and all. I finally realized that I really was feeling more than a crush for him. I've always glimpsed he's exceedingly handsome and intelligent, but it used to be covered by his evil and cold professionalism and I always thought it must get incredibly lonely for him so I've always thought of different ways to help with that…"

Chris shifted and sighed.

"I'm sorry you don't mind I talk about this do you?" Jill suddenly felt the urge to ask uncertainly, "I understand that we said we would just be friends, but if me talking about a man that I'm in love with makes you uncomfortable…" she heard the shake of his head more than see it.

"Ok then." She exhaled in relief

For a silent while she toyed and played with the handkerchief unconsciously with her hands.

"Actually when working overtime with him, I got a better sense of the Captain when he wasn't looking or paying attention to me at my desk. I really do think that our vision of him as a whole was thoroughly wrong." Jill said. " Maybe if I didn't mess up what little acceptance I built up with him, I could have tried to become friends with him and maybe more later on so he wouldn't be so alone no matter how he tries to hide it."

After all this time there was a jagged indrawn breath from Chris at the idea or revelation at Wesker was alone or would be affected by it.

"There's no point now," she finished sullenly. "The way he looked at me tonight it was horrible. I never saw him look at me like that, not even the evil look he gave you when you stole his sunglasses. It was like all the faces of dislike that he's shown me so far were just facades and tonight it felt like he truly despised me." Tears started to once again leak from her eyes and down her cheeks. " I'm so sorry, If I could I'd take it back and just tell him that I don't like seeing him so alone and that I want to be there for him in a heartbeat…I'm scared that I have irreversibly destroyed something and the worst part is I didn't even notice or appreciate what I had…"

The sniffles came back again and Jill dabbed her eyes.

"I must sound stupid to you too," muttering to herself a little bit calmer.

Instead of giving her an answer she felt his warm hands come up to her face and gently wipe the last of her tears away. Closing her aching eyes Jill let herself be comforted.

"Thanks for being a great friend Chris." She whispered moving in to lean against his torso, her head resting on his broad shoulder and one of her hands in the middle of his chest.

Relaxing completely as he began to run his hands over her back she shifted to find a better position and ended up with her nose resting on his throat. Being this close made her aware of his clean mannish scent.

"You smell really nice you know…" She commented sleepily. "You make a nice pillow. Are you sure I can't-"her words were quickly cut off as he bent a finger under her chin and tilted her head up and boldly took her lips with his.

Jill was very surprised and her mind quickly woke up and her eyes widened comically, but the sensations of the kiss began to take over. His lips were soft and slightly moist as they glided against hers with a welcome heat. The hand that had tilted her head was playing with her sensitive neck and now sliding to cup her jaw. At this point Jill could not hold back a slight shiver and moan at the sensations he was pulling from her, her eyes drifting closed by themselves. Whatever Chris had been doing since they last tried to kiss worked wonders! Feeling his tongue coast on her upper lip in question, she quickly let him into her mouth with her own tongue coming to meet his in greeting.

She shifted her body and head into a position that would allow them to deepen the kiss and she found her hand roaming underneath his shirt and across his chest earning her a soft moan when she wandered over a hard nipple. That little sound made her tongue battle his with more passion than before, sucking it and leading back into her mouth. She was enjoying the slightly bitter taste left by the vodka that was from his drink.

'_I could become an alcoholic if I could drink it from his mouth…' _Jill's thoughts were still on a tangent.

Vodka… her hand was still wandering the warm and hard chest that she was propped up against and sometimes purposely scraping his nipples for that little moan…

Then her train of thought flew off a bridge and died quite stunningly when she realized something. Chris hated vodka, preferring whiskey or scotch. When she further thought about it, Chris never carried a handkerchief as he wasn't that much of a gentleman or debonair enough to, and playing with his chest did nothing for him.

With a struggle for breath Jill pushed hard against her companion's chest.

"You aren't Chris." She reproachfully said.

She squinted in the darkness harder and harder trying to see if it would work in telling who he was. There was another round of silence, and then a calm yet familiar male voice said, "Indeed not…"

"GODDAMMIT!" Jill yelled while rushing away from him and stumbling out of the dark room and thinking of heading towards the empty bar. Condemning her shaky and unsteady legs has she hastily made her path back to the event hall.

'_I can't believe he did that! I can't believe I did that!' _Jill's mind was running at 200mph and she was also immensely conflicted at what happened. Why had he followed her and why didn't he reveal himself when he first entered? Now because of her weakness he knows her weakness towards him and her feelings. Maybe he just wanted some dirt on the strong female officer of S.T.A.R.S.

Treacherous mind, how could she have let herself be exposed like that? She'd never hear the end of it now.

'_If he wanted dirt on you or to take advantage of your crush, he didn't have to kiss you…'_

Even Jill's subconscious thoughts were against her! He didn't apologize for anything either! Although that was a very good point to make. Oh god she was getting mad at her own inner thoughts.

Entering the event hall she immediately started to rush over to the bar.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**October 24****th**** 11:15pm**

Not caring for her surroundings, Jill sat at a random barstool and saw that Rebecca was actually allowed to help mix drinks along with the other bartenders. She gave Rebecca's new friend her order and was contemplating different things and she was studying the handkerchief that was formerly pure and immaculate. She was also looking at the makeup stains and tear marks when her drink was brought to her. She decided that the drink was oddly fitting and goaded Rebecca into telling her how it was made.

"…and ¾ oz. of Cherry brandy, some dry vermouth, and lastly gin." Rebecca said. Jill oddly through her jumbled mind memorized that. Swirling her drink in her mouth to get rid of the taste of vodka from her mouth and enjoying the cherry undertones, she paid attention once more to what Rebecca was saying.

"Mixing drinks is quite a bit like chemistry and it's more fun!" Jill was going to reply until she saw Rebecca's face change from giddiness to one of respect… that was directed behind Jill. She half wished it was Chief Irons and not who she knew it would be. But life isn't that sweet is it?

"I would have thought from your reaction earlier that you wouldn't like another Kiss in the Dark, Jill…"

With a sigh Jill calmly turned, even though her inner feelings and thoughts were a raging volcano, and looked at those trademark shades.

" Captain Wesker…"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**Author's Note: **Yes yes I know I said a few days but I decided to post this one early as I have school starting soon and I may take longer in posting the last bit of this story which maybe one or two more chapters.

Does anyone know any good OC or self insert resident evil fanfics? Or epic length fics with Wesker? My Rabid Fangirl Syndrome needs it…..

On a random note I say that Wesker should have focused more on the powers of Fangirls than just Uroburos… Look at how far he got with just Excella! Now if he had a whole army of fangirls who are much better quality than her, he could take the world by storm!

Muahahhahaha fangirls of Wesker Unite!

Ciao for now!

-Pancoon


End file.
